Broken Words and Hearts
by anjap49
Summary: This a story of a girl named Jamii she is dating Oli Sykes, until she meets her real dad, and cirque, Darren is Jamii and Steve is Oli IK
1. Heeeeeey

A/n: Yo I'm back with a new story I know you guys are probably like "WTF, *One of My Nicknames (-_-')* what happened to you." Well I tried but was too lazy to post a new story so here's one. O and my nicknames are Dean, Andy, Johanna, AnJap, or Jamii *. I missed you guys very much, but I'm back.

P.s: Jamii is my Real name (its sounds like Jamie, or Jaime just a different spelling.)

P.s.s: I don't own anything but the OCS and Plot

P.s.s.s.: It is a weird story in my mind

P.s.s.s.s.: Here's the story, (I need more Charters) here's the charter bios and age and stuff. O and it is to be awesome.

Name: Jessica

Bio: Jessica is the big slut of the school and tries to get every guy to date HER. She is the main charters twin. She is a big bitch and doesn't care that their farther killed their little brother, Jason.

Name: Jason

Bio: Jason died when he was 6, he comes back to live with his older siblings. Only Jamii *I'm in it Bitchezz * can talk and see him. He has bruises and cuts from when he died.

Name: Jamii

Bio: A teen in a lost world of hate. She enjoys to rock and roll. (+Andy Six) she hates her Dad and sister. She knows Ronnie Radke, Andy Six, and Shane Dawson (LOL), oh and Jordan (ComicFire7), and Oli Sykes.

Prologue

I know these sounds weird but I can see my little brother, I know what you are thinking of course you can see your little bro anytime. No my little brother died when he was 6. Dad told the police he came in and saw his young son crying and then he blacked out. They asked me to tell them what happened; I was only 10 so daddy dearest promised horrible things to me or my mom. A year later mom was hit by my dad's friends, and raped. Dad started raping me and my sister. After awhile my sister and I entered high school and he stopped so no one would think he did things as a "grieving parent". That's how my sister became a slut. She gives blow in the bathroom for $5.00, and that's how Ronnie and I met because of my sister. I admit I like Ronnie, I love him actually. I have not told him, it's a secret, so shhhh.


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Hearts and Healers

Chapter 1: Broken Hearts and Healers

I ran away from Ronnie, he was making out with my sister. I ran straight into Andy. "Jamii, what happened?" He asked. "Ronnie… Jessica… kissing…. ran." I said in between breathes and tears. "Jamii, it's okay, you have me and Shane and Jordan and Oli." He said his arms wrapped around me. "Thanks Andy." I said. He un-wrapped his arms "You could date Oli, and make Ronnie envy him." Andy suggested. I smiled, "Thank you Andy Sixx." I laughed. My phone rang, and I answered, "Hey, Jamii, My ears are ringin." Oli voice said. "Heeeey, I have that answer." I said. "Really is it yes." I laughed, "Yes, it's yes." I said. "Halladank, Jamii is mine Byeeeee." He said. I laughed, "Oli calm down." "Noooo, your mine, I love you bye." "I love you too bye." I said. "He sounds happy." Andy said. "Yeah, he is." I said with a slight blush. "Awwww you do love him." Andy said. I blushed more, "sh-shut up Andy." I said hitting him in the head. "Owww, Jamii." Andy said. "I'm going to go." I said. "Where, are you going, Jamii?" Andy Asked. "Oh, Oli's at rehearsal, I'm going to surprise him." I said, again blushing. "Ok, bye." Andy said. "Bye, Andy." I said walking off.


	3. Chapter 2: Who are we

I met up Oli at the end of his rehearsal he was talking about me to Matt Kean. "Shes the best girl in the world." Oli was bragging. "You sure her sister is pretty hot." Matt said back. "Oh your just saying that because she gave you blow." Oli said. Matt glared at him. "Oli your girlfriend is here." He said. Oli flipped him off then walked over to me, "Sup." He asked. "nothing." I said. "Jamz you've been crying." **A/N: My Brain isn't working. **"Yeah a tiny bit." I said looking down. "Who made you cry." He asked softly touching my waist. I blushed, "Just my sister being a bitch." I said. He pulled me into chest and kissed my head. "Its okay." He said. I then had weird mind back to future moment. I could tell that Oli and I must have been enemies in our past life. "OLI GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" I heard Matt yell. "WHY?" Oli yelled back. "BECAUSE I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT JAMII IS Dar-" Matt yelled. "FINE." Oli yelled. "See ya Jamii." He said going back to Matt, I was left with my thoughts. "What was that about." I wondered. "Who is Dar- maybe it is short for Darren or Oli was trying to get Matt to stop yelling and cut the name." I walked all the way home I didn't stop to remember that Ronnie was here, I could hear moaning inside. I quickly opened the door and closed it and went to my room trying to figure this out.


End file.
